To Melt an Iron Heart
by FairyTailMage77
Summary: This is a story that takes place before Gajeel enters Fairy Tail yet after the Phantom Lord guild war. Levy is just a small and fragile bookworm. Gajeel is a tough as nails dragon slayer with an iron heart. But what will it take to melt this iron heart. Sorry! Bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

The air was still crisp when Levy started to the guildhall. 'I wonder if Jet and Droy have picked out a job yet?' Levy wondered. A noise sounded behind her. "Who's there?" Levy yelled in a fighting stance.

"Behind you little girl" the man hissed.

"Solid Script: Light!" Levy chanted blinding the man. "What do you want with me?" Levy asked

"Payback!" The man screamed lunging at her sword now in hand.

"Solid Script: Guard!" Levy said blocking the attack. "Solid Script: Fire!"

The foe re-quipped almost matching Erzas speed.

"Flame Emperor Armor!" The man took the hit straight on charging through the blast grazing Levy with the tip of his sword.

"Oww!" Levy grunted 'Nows my chance!' Levy thought roundhouse kicking the enemy."Solid Script: Thunder!" Levy yelled landing a direct hit. "Gotchya!" Levy chirped victoriously. Levy turned to ask the man what he wanted but he was gone. 'Hmm' Levy thought 'I'd better hurry and head to the guild.'

Levy heard the daily brawls and yelling as she neared the guildhall "I just wanted some peace and quiet.." Levy sighed. The guildhalls doors flung open revealing a passed out Grey and a smirking Natsu. " These boys sometimes.." Levy whispered shaking her head.

"Hey Levy! Over here!" Jet yelled across the guild.

"Oh hey!" Levy yelled back running toward him.

"Levy!" Droy gasped. "Are you all right? Your bleeding!"

"Oh I'm fine!" Levy lied not wanting to worry her friends.

"Well at least let us bandage it up!" Pleaded Jet.

"Fine." Levy said defeated. "Have you found a job yet? I really need the money my rent is almost due."

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Droy showing the paper to Levy. "All we have to do is find a cursed artifact and lift the curse! Piece of cake right?"

"Right!" Levy exclaimed confident. "Let me go pack and meet me at Magnolia station in two hours!" yelled Levy running out the guild doors.

"But we never bandaged you up!" Droy and Jet yelled in unison.

"I'm fine!" Levy yelled back.

Well this is my first fanfic so please no flames just constructive criticism. And please excuse any grammatical mistakes. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!" Gajeel mumbled squinting his eyes. "I can't even get ten minutes of sleep." Gajeel got up looking around 'Oh yeah. Im at Hunters house.'

"Damn Gajeel! If i were here when you fought them Fairy Tail punks theres no way we would have lost!" Hunter bragged looking through his armory.

"Your wrong. Though I would never admit it to his face that dragon slayer kid of there's is strong! And he's not even the strongest member." Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel... I'm the fastest ex-quipper in what was once Phantom Lord. I can even take on that Erza chick no problem." Hunter once again bragged.

"Hmph. You would be lucky to even beat that small blue haired shorty I humiliated." Gajeel smirked yet feeling guilt well up inside of him.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll go teach them bastards a lesson right now and you can come witness it!"

"Fine by me!" Gajeel smirked

...

Gajeel saw the small blue haired girl happily walking down the street. 'Shit... Please dont see her.' Gajeel thought crossing his fingers

"That one there." Hunter pointed to the small bluenette. "I saw her guild mark.

"Damn" Gajeel said under his breath.

"What?" Hunter questioned.

"Nothin"

"Okay be right back!"

Hunter tried to sneak behind the girl but to no avail she caught him.

"Solid Script: Blind!" Gajeel heard off in the distance. 'Yeah get him Shrimp!' Gajeel thought. 'Wait... Why am I thinking like this.. I hate Fairy Tail and all of its members!'

Gajeel heard the final blow "Solid Script: Thunder!" In an instant Hunter was next to Gajeel again.

"Damn that wench is strong! Why haven't I heard about her?" Hunter panted.

"You have.. She's one of the ones I humiliated..." Gajeel yet again feeling guilt crawl up his spine.

"Well I'm just not into it today!" Muttered Hunter.

"Good excuse."

"You know what! You can't stay at my house any more."

"Great" Gajeel mentally slapped himself for saying anything. "I'll be at Magnolia Station if you change your mind." Gajeel said walking away "And I'm glad that shrimp beat you" he muttered under his breath.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the review! Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC but I feel like Levy is a lot stronger than she seems. And I think Gajeel does have a sof side in that iron heart of his! Lol. Please leave me constructive criticism. See you next chapter!


End file.
